Amor Mio
by Hitomi-Klainer
Summary: Despues de 2 años Yuuri regresa pero se encuentra con al sorpresa de que Wolfram tiene un nuevo "amigo" al que parece que quiere mucho, que pasara? CAPITULO II!
1. Chapter 1: Celos Muestra de tu Amor

Capitulo 1 ... Parte I CanciСn : Amor Mio Interprete : Tres de Copas Lo que mas deseo ahora es estar a tu lado, ahora que estamos separados me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito a mi lado.  
Fui tan tonto al haberte despreciado cuando estabas conmigo ... " no podemos estar juntos por el hecho de que los dos somos hombres", eso era lo que yo decia ... ║ Es una estupidez! yo me enamore de ti y punto ! pero ahora es muy tarde para decir eso, sobre todo si tu no estas aquМ para escucharlo.  
Prometo que si algЗn dМa vuelvo a Shin Makoku te dirИ lo mucho que te amo, lo mucho que te extraЯo y te necesito, las cosas serАn diferentes ║ quiero volver a verte ! ║ quiero regresar para casarme contigo y hacerte completamente mio ! Yuuri estaba desesperado, lo unico que querМa y deseaba en ese momento era regresar al lado de la persona que amaba ... al lado de Wolfram.  
Yuuri pasaba horas baЯandose, esperaba que asi, algun dia el agua se lo llevara a Shin Makoki como siempre sucedia.  
Estaba a punto de darse por vencido hasta que un dia por fin sucedio, aquel remolino de agua aparecio de nuevo despues de un par de aЯos. Yuuri se sentia realmente aliviado al sentir que aquel remolino lo absorvia para llevarlo a otro mundo.  
Llego a aquel baЯo tan grande y como era de esperarse se encontro con Conrad y GЭnter.

- Majestad !! Cuanto tiempo sin verle !! - dijo GЭnter - por favor tapese o pescara un resfriado - le dio mientras le brindaba una toalla para que se cubriera a lo que Yuuri solo sonrio, GЭnter no habia cambiado en nada, era el mismo hombre que se preocupaba al maximo por la salud y seguridad del Maou.

- Tambien me da gusto verte GЭnter, no has cambiado en nada - dijo Yuuri con alegria al ver que todo era igual

- Bienvenido a casa Majestad - aЯadio Conrad - nos da mucho gusto tenerlo de vuelta

- Conrad !! a mi tambien me da gusto estar de nuevo con ustedes

- Vayamos a su habitacion para que se cambie, no quiero que se vaya a enfermar.

Yuuri agacho la cabeza y dio una pequeЯa sonrisa, la verdad esque ya espetaba algo asi de GЭnter ya que el siempore se preocupaba por el binestar del Maou.  
Caminaron los tres juntos hasta la habitacion de Yuuri ...

- Hicimos nuevos trajes ya que esperabamos a que volvieras algun dia - dijo Conrad para romper el silencio

- Gracias

Cuando llegaron a la habitacion, GЭnter se paresuro a ir al ropero para sacar un traje, el tipico color negro era lo unico que no cambiaba, ahora el traje tenia un adorno dorado en la parte del cuello, pero lo que mas llamo su atencion esque ese traje tenia su emblema, el emblema que le dan solo al Maou.

- Majestad por favor pongaselo - dijo GЭnter ofreciendole el traje, el cual Yuuri se puso de inmediato.

- Por cierto - dijo Yuuri en un tono mas serio, agachando la mirada y con un pequeЯo sonrojo en sus mejillas - donde esta Wolfram ?? ... quiero verle

Un largo silencio se hizo presente en la hjabitacion, Yuuri no entendia por que no contestaban a su pregunta si era tan sencilla...

- Y bien, donde esta ?? - volvio a preguntar Yuuri esperando que ahora si respondieran

- El no se encuentra ahora en el castillo - le contesto Conrad esperando inutilmente que el Rey no le preguntara mas sobre su pequeЯo hermano

- Entonces donde esta?? le han mandado a alguna mision ? - volvio a preguntar Yuuri desesperado

- El esta con Ethan Schwrest

- Y ese quien es?

- Es solo un amigo de Wolfram, aunque - dijo Conrad y dio un pequeЯo suspiro

- A-Aunque ... ?- pregunto Yuuri con la voz quebrada, se suponia la respuesta a su pregunta y esta no era agradable

- Aunque parace que Wolfram tiene mucho interes en Ethan-

- ... como que interes?, que tipo de interes?

- Parece que a Wolfram le gusta Ethan, y viceversa - termino de decir Conrad, dolido, ya que sabia que Yuuri se sentiria muy mal por aquella noticia

Yuuri estaba en shock, no podia creer lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de Conrad ... que era lo que estaba pasando ? ... Osea que mientras el se la paso dos aЯos completos amandolo, aЯorandolo, extraЯandolo y deseandolo, Wolfram trataba de olvidarlo con otro chico??

- De-desde cuando se conocen ?? - pregunto Yuuri con una voz aun mas quebrada que la que tenia antes

- Aproximadamente un aЯo

- Y entonces ahora estan juntos?? - volvio a preguntar ahora triste por que temia la respuesta

- si - le contesto Conrad - se ven todos los dias, Wolfram solo esta aqui por las maЯanas para tomar el desayuno y vuelve a la hora de la cena ... no hay manera de encontrarlos, nunca sabemos donde estan - contesto Conrad, anticipando la proxima pregunta de Yuuri.

- entonces ...

- Entonces lo unico que queda es esperar a que llegue al castillo, si esque llega ... -Conrad cayo de golpe, sabia que no tenia que decir "si esque llega", Yuuri no tenia por que enterarse de eso.

- Como que si llega? - Ahora oregunto furioso, no podia creer que Wolfram, su WOLFRAM pasara todo el dia con otro chico y que hubieran veces que se quedaba a con el en las noches !! - Conrad !! explicame !! a que te refieres con " si esque llega" ??

- Hay dias en los que Wolfram no llega a dormir sino que llega al otro dia a la hora del desayuno-

Despues de escuchar eso Yuuri queria salir corriendo de ahi para ir en busca de Wolfram pero Conrad camino hacia el y le brindo un calido abrazo.

- Por ahora no podemos hacer nada, solo esperar a que llegue para que puedas hablar con el - dijo Conrad con un tono tranquilo para tratar de calmar un poco a yuuri

Conrad tenia razon, fue lo que pensoi Yuuri, ahora no podia hacer nada, solo esperar a que Wolfram regresara de dondequiera que estuviera.

Al enterarse los que habiatban el cadtillo del regreso del Maou fueron de inmediato a saludarlo y a darle la bienvenida, pero eso a Yuuri no le importaba, lo unico que queria era ver a Wolfram para que este le pudera explicar lo que sucedia.  
No dejaba de pensar en lo que Conrad le habia contado, no queria creer en aquellas palabras "se ven todos los dias", " si esque llega" y " no llega a dormir sino que llga al otro dia a la hora del desayuno", cada que pensaba en alguna de aquellas frases un sentimiento le invadia por dentro, era un sentimiento nuevo que no conocia hasta ese momento ... "celos?" se pregunto, claro que eran celos, ahora lo entendia, amaba demasiado a Wolfram y no podia imaginarselo con otra persona.  
Por fin la hora de la cena habia llegado, Yuuri podria jurar que ni los dos aЯos que habia esperado para volver se le habian hecho tan largos como las horas que tuvo que esperar para poder verle en la cena y recibir a su vez, una explicacion de lo sucedido.

"Por fin la hora llego" penso Yuuri, se dio prisa para ir al comedor y poder reunirse con los demas, al ser el MAou le tocaba el lugar del frente, estando Yuuri ahi lo unico que esperaban ahora era a Wolfram, esque llegaba claro.

Alos pocos segundos Wolfram hizo su acto de aparicion, Yuuri al ver que el hombre que amaba entraba al comerdor se puso de pie y se coloco al lado de su asitno, por otra parte Wolfram se encontraba estatico, no sabia ocmo reaccionar al ver a Yuuri parado a unos cuantos metros de el.

- Wolfram - dijo yuuri con una voz tierna y comenzo a caminar hacia Wolfram

- Majestad no me informaron de su regreso - dijo haciendo una reberencia - le ruego me disculpe por no haber estado aqui para recibirle

Ahora el que estaaba ne shock era yuuri, por que Wolfram le hablaba de esa manera?? Desde cuando este le tenia tanto respeto??

- pero ... que? - eso fue lo unico que pudo decir Yuuri

- Lamento haber llegado tarde, ahora si no l eimporta vamos a cenar - despues de eso Wolfram se puso de pie y se dirigio a su asiento ignorando por completo a Yuuri

Por otra parte Yuuri seguia de pie e inmovil, no comprendia la reaccion de Wolfram, a los pocos segundos logro que su cuerpo reaccionara y se dirigio a su asiento sin decir nada.

Las sirvientas les sirvieron la cena y por varios minutos hubo un gran silencio ...

- Majestad esta bien ?? - Pregunto Conrad al ver que Yuuri no habia probado ni un bocado de la cena

- Yo ... no ... me siento mal - respondio Yuuri a la pregunta de Conrad - con su permiso me retiro a mi habitaciСn

Definitivamente no se sentia bien, aquella actitud de Wolfram era demasido extraЯa y lo mas probable era que se debia a la aparicion de Ethan.

Cuando llego a la habitacion cerro a puerta tras de si y se tumbo en el suelo.

- Maldita sea, por que esta pasando esto?? - dijo comenzando a sollozar .

Amor mio no se lo que paso contigo No se lo que paso conmigo Por que dejamos de ser buenos amantes y buenos amigos?

Yuuri se encontraba completamente desconcertado, definitivamente se esperaba cosas nuevas como alguna pelea con algun pais vecino, a Cheri-sama con un nuevo amor, soldados nuevos, se esperaba todo menos la actitud y respeto que Wolfram le habia mostrado esa noche, necesitaba una explicaciСn y la necesitaba ya.

Mientras tanto en el comedor ┘

-Wolfram por que tienes esa actitud con Su Majestad? √ cuestiono Conrad

-No se de que me hablas

-Hablo de la actitud que tomaste con Su Majestad

-Esa es la actitud correcta que se debe de tener con el

-El era tu prometido y fuera de eso tu nunca le hablaste asi, desde que aparecio Ethan tu┘

-No quiero hablar de eso √ interrumpio √ esas son cosas mias y no le incumben a nadie mas.

Wolfram se levanto de la mesa, algo de lo que no queria hblar y mucho menos e ese momento era de la relacion que tenia con Ethan.

⌠Pense que no volverias, y ahora que va a pasar??■ penso Wolfram mientras se encaminaba a sus aposentos, ahora todo era genial con Ethan y sentia algo por el, pero la llegada de Yuuri hizo que volvieran aquellos sentimientos que no hacia mucho tiempo atrАs habian desaparecido, o por lo menos eso era lo que el sentia y creia.

Por otra parte, Yuuri trataba de calmarse y tombien queria olvidar, aunque sea un poco, la forma en la que Wolfram le habia hablado.

Conrad sabia que el era el mejor amigo de Yuuri, y como tal tnia que ir a verle para saber como estaba y contarle todo lo que el sabia sobre Ethan, y de sus sospechas acerca de una posible relacion entre su pequeЯo hermano Wolfram y el joven Ethan.

Yuuri se sentia un poco mas tranquilo o por lo menos se sentia con las suficientes fuerzas para ir con Wolfram y asi conseguir una muy buena explicaciСn de todo lo que habia pasado, pero un ruido en su puerta le interrumpio ⌠Adelante■ y de inmediato vi como una persona entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

-Sabia que vendrias tarde o temprano √ dijo Yuuri con una pequeЯa sonrisa, ya que el hablar con Conrad le tranquilizaba bastante.

-Supuse que ahora me necesitarias mas que nunca

-Asi es √ respondiС Yuuri √ me contaras todo lo que sabes del tal Ethan y Wolfram?

-Si, bueno todo lo que yo se al respecto

-Bien, entonces te escucho Conrad

-Bueno como sabras tu te fuiste hace mas o menos hace dos aЯos, y al principio pensamos que volverias dentro de unos dias como siempre sucedia pero con forme pasaba el tiempo llegamos a pensar que no volverias, y por supuesto el mas afectado era Wolfram. Mas o menos cuando transcurrio un aЯo de tu partida aparecio Ethan.

Flash Back

Un dia cualquiera, un amanecer comun comenzaba de nuevo en Shin Makoku.  
Como era costumbre e el castillo, varios sirvientes o gente del pueblo llegaban mes con mes con varios objetos, mercancМa o articulos que eran necesarios para la gente del castillo.

La familia Schwrest se encargaba de llevar las flores al castillo, y esta vez le tocaba al joven Ethan hacerse cargo del pedido para el castillo.

Al ir entrando al castillo pudo observar la silueta de un chico sentando en una pequeЯa banca pero lo que le llamo mas la atenciСn es que el joven tenia una cara de suma tristeza.

De entre todos las flores que llevaba escojio una hermosa flor azul y se acerco a aquel chico.  
El joven que se encontraba sentado en aquella banca no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ethan hasta que este le coloco la flor azul de frente, esto que el joven se desconcentrara de sus pensamientos y dirigiera su mirada a Ethan.

-Todas las flores tienen diferentes significados y la gente las da a otros para transmitir algo √ dijo Ethan √ lo que le quiero decir con esta flor esque no quiero verle triste, seguramente usted esta asi por algun amor y le aseguro que esa persona no le gustaria verlo asi ademas usted es un joven bastante atractivo y esa cara de tristeza no le queda.

DespuИs de eso Ethan le dio la flor y se retiro de aquel lugar dejando a Wolfram en shock, quien es ese chico y por que me hablo asi? Eso era lo que Wolfram comenzo a cuestionarse.

Ethan hizo sus entregas dentro del castillo ycuando se encontraba cerca de la salida del castillo se quedo paralizado al ver a cierta persona esperandole.

-Quien eres? √ pregunto Wolfram y se coloco frente a Ethan

-Yo soy Ethan Schwrest √ respondio √ vine a traer las flores al castillo

-Yo soy ┘

-El principe Wolfram Von Bielefeld √ interrumpio

-Como ┘ sabes ©?

-Todos saben su nombre, incluso la gente mas insignificante como yo

-Insignificante??

- Si, bueno yo solo soy un aldeano y como podra notar no soy mazoku

Ethan era un chico un poco alto, de tez blanca, cabellos cafes y ojos claros, bastante atractivo

-Bueno amm ┘ Schwrest

-Oh solo digame Ethan √ le dijo y le brindouna gran sonrisa

-Bien Ethan, solo queria darte las gracias por la flor y por tus palabras, gracias

-No es nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, ademas veo que le gusto mucho la flor asi que le traere una todos los dias si esque usted me lo permite

-De verdad ©? √ pregunto Wolfram un poco contento, ya que Ethan le habia agradado y la idea de verle a diario le gustaba

-Si, claro, a mi no me importaria venir diario a verle, y asi quizas algun dia usted me pueda tener la suficiente confianza para contarme lo que le sucede y asi podria ayudarlo mas, y ahora si me disculpa me retiro

-Ya te vas ©? √ pregunto algo triste ahora

-Asi es, tengo que trabajar ┘ pero como el dije vendre a verlo maЯana

-De acuerdo Ethan, hasta maЯana

-Hasta maЯana Principe Von Bielefeld

Ethan se despidio de Wolfram brindandole una sonrisa, ⌠ya quiero que sea maЯana■ eso era lo que Wolfram pensaba de alguna u otra manera Ethan le agradaba mucho.

Tal y como Ethan dijo, iba todos lso dias a ver a Wolfram y a llevarle la flor diaria.

Poco a poco Wolfram le iba contando a Ethan todo lo que le pasaba, el amor que le tenia a Yuuri y el cuanto lo extraЯaba ahora que el no se encontraba.

-De verdad lo extraЯo mucho

-Y me imagino que el a usted

-El nunca me demostro que me amaba, me trataba como los demas

-Quizas tenia miedo, o no se sentia seguro de mostrar sus sentimientos ┘ Por lo menos ya no se encuentra tan deprimido como al principio

-Ethan

-Digame

-Te quiero pedir dos cosas

-Lo escucho

-Bueno la primera esque no quiero que me sigas hablando de usted ni me llames principe

-Pero es que usted es de la realeza y alguien como yo debe de hablarle con respeto

-Pero somos amigos cierto?

-Pues si, pero┘

-Pero nada, por favor ya no me llames asi, por que me siento incomodo

-Esta bien, como usted diga ┘ perdon como tu digas

-Bien ahora la segunda cosa que te quiero pedir esque me acompaЯes a una mision

-Yo?? CompaЯarte ┘ a una mision ©? √ Ethan no sabia que decirle, el no sabia nada sobre que hacer en las misiones a las que mandaban a Wolfram

-Si, bueno veras solo me mandan a llevar unos informes al pueblo Senten que se encuentra en el lado Este, y al ser informe importantes los tengo que llevar personalmente

-Y por que quieres que te acompaЯe ©??

-Como solo ire a llevar los informes terminare rapido, asi podremos ir a distraernos un poco ┘ hay que darse unos dias de descanso de vez en cuando, tambien hay que consentirse y darse unos lujos.

-Yo no tengo dinero para darme los mismos lujos que tu

-Pero yo si loo tengo, y si te estoy invitando es por que precisamente yo correre con los gastos

Al terminar de decir esto, Wolfram tomo al mano de Ethan para que este se sintiera mas en confianza y asi aceptara acompaЯarlo┘ Solo bastanron unos segundospara que Ethan aceptara y con una dulce sonrisa le dijo :

-Esta bien claro que voy┘ Te acompaЯo las veces que quieras

-De verdad ©?

-Por supuesto ║

Wolfram se lanzo de inmediato a abrazar a Ethan, se encontraba realmente emocionado al escuchar que Ethan siempre lo acompaЯaria, por otra parte Ethan se encontraba en shock! Wolfram lo estaba abrazando!, sin pensarlo mcuho le correspondio aquel abrazo y asi permanecieron por un momento ┘

Asi fue como poco a poco pasaban los dias juntos, y obviamente un sentimiento iba creciendo en ambos ┘ amistad? Tal vez, pero quizas mas que eso.

A Wolfra, lo mandaban a todo tipo de misiones, y a diferentes lugares, algunos mas bonitosd que otros y eran aquellos sitios en los que pasaban mas tiempo y se quedaban hasta noche y era claro que no regresarian a esas horas, era por eso que rentaban lugares donde pasar la noche, pero en cuartos separados.  
Ethan deseaba a Wolfram, de verdad le gustaba, pero esperaria que este se animara a tener una nueva relacion, por otra parte Wolfram comenzaba a sentir algo por Ethan pero todavМa sentia algo muy fuerte por Yuuri y no seria capaz de estar con Ethan aun sintiendo algo por el Maou, eso no seria justo.

Fin Flash Back

Amor mio por que tenemos tanto frio Por que dejamos que el olvido Nos congelara la piel y nos dejara en medio del vacio

-Asi fue como Ethan y Wolfram se conocieron, me gustaria poder darte mas detalles pero no se nada mas, ademas Wolfram se guarda todas esas cosas- le dijo Conrad a yuuri el cual se encontraba estatico

-┘ creia que Wolfram odiaba a los humanos

-Asi es, no le gustan lso humanos, pero al parecer Ethan es la excepcion

Yuuri se sentia frustrado, cuando el se fue de Shin Makoku a Wolfram no le gustaban los humanos, ya no los odiaba tanto como antes pero aun asi no le agradaban del todo, aun asi no podia creer que Wolfram aceptara a Ethan, que le abriera su corazo nene tan poco tiempo, era algo que a yuuri le molestaba y mucho.

Yuuri se encontraba sentado a la orilla de su cama y tras escuchar eso de Conrad, su mano derecha tomo la forma de un puЯo y do un fuerte golpe sobre la cama.

-No te desesperes asi, calmate Yuuri √ dijo Conrad al ver la reaccion del Maou

-No me pidas que me calme ║!! √ grito Yuuri √ quizas entre ellos hay algo ║ y ┘ yo quizas lo he per ┘

Yuuri no pudo continuar con lo que queria decir, es cierto, quizas ya habia perdido a Wolfram pero no queria aceptarlo, ni siquiera queria pensar en eso, tenia que hacer algo al respecto.

-no pienses en eso, ahora necesitas estar solo para pensar las cosas y quizas despuИs debes hablar con Wolfram √ aconsejo Conrad

Lo que yuuri queria en ese momento era ir a hablar con Wolfram, queria estar con el y saber lo que este sentia por el.

Que le paso a nuestro amor?  
Que le paso a tu corazon y al mio??

Conrad dejo solo a Yuuri no sin antes darle un abrazo con el cual daba a entender que el lo apoyaria en sus desiciones y que odia copnfiar en el, sobre todo en este momento que era muy dificl para el joven Maou.

⌠Por que tenia que pasar esto? Ahora que regreso dispuesto a estar con Wolfram, a decirle todo, tenia que pasar esto!! No permitire que nadie me robe lo que mas quiero, nadie me quitara lo que me pertenece┘ el corazon de Wolfram■

Con mucho trabajo y despuИs de varios intentos Yuuri pudo conciliar el sueЯo, por otrap arte el que no podia dormir era Wolfram , aun sentia algo por Yuuri, pero Ethan tambien le gustaba aunque no de la misma manera.

Estaba a punto de aceptar uan relacion con Ethan pero la llegada de Yuuri lo interrumpio todo.

⌠Por que regresaste justo ahora? En estos momentos mis sentimientos son bastante confusos, te quiero, de eso no hay duda, pero por Ethan tambien siento algo ┘ que deberia hacer? Deberia darme una oportunidad mas contigo? O deberia darle una oportunidad mas a Ethan.  
Me gustaria estar contigo Yuuri, pero ni siquiera se si sientes algo por mi, cuando estabas aquМ no mostrabas ningun interes en mi, me pregunto si esto cambio en todo este tiempo?  
Por otra parte Ethan demuestra su interes hacia mi en cada momento┘ MaldiciСn!! Que debo hacer??■

Al otro dia por la maЯana Yuuri desperto muy decidido, iria a hablar con Wolframy pondrМa las cosas claras, no permitiria que otro le quitara lo que mas queria y deseaba┘ Wolfram

Se dio un breve baЯo y se cambio de ropa y de inmediato salio a la habitaciСn de Wolfram, ya que el rubio despuИs de un tiempo dejo la habitaciСn de Yuuriya que eso solo lo daЯaba mas por que esa habitaciСn se quedo con la escencia del pelinegro.

Toco a la puerta de Яa habitaciСn de Wolfram y este sin preguntar quien era ordeno que la persona entrara en la habitaciСn┘

-Wolfram necesito hablar contigo √ dijo Yuuri con un tono serio en cuanto entro a la habitaciСn

-Lo-lo siento pero es-estoy algo ocupado- respondio Wolfram nervioso ya queno esperaba que Yuuri llegara en ese momento.

-Pues sea lo que sea que estes haciendo lo tendras que supender por un momento, porque soy el Maou y tu prometido y te ordeno que hablemos ahora- Dijo con firmeza y total decisiСn

Por otra parte Wolfram se encontraba paralizado, Yuuri jamas le habia hablado de esa manera ║!  
Yuuri al ver la falta de reaccion de Wolfram se apresuro a hablar antes de que Wolfram le pusiera mas excusas

-Quiero que me digas que pasa con ese actitud tuya hacia mi? Y lo mas importante ┘ que tipo de relacion tienes con ese tal Ethan y que sientes por mi?- cuestiono Yuuri mientras poco a poco se acercaba mas a Wolfram con una mirada seria

-Eres el Maou y mereces mi respeto y ┘

-No me vengas con ese cuento √ interrumpio Yuuri √ ni siquiera el dia que em conociste y que supiste que yo era el Maou me hablaste de esa manera, asi queno me digas esas tonterias y dime la verdad

Wolfram no contesto, no sabia que responderle, es mas, ni el mismo supo por que le hablo de esa manera.

-No me vas a responder?

-No, yo no se ┘ - respondio Wolfram nervioso y de inmediato agacho la cabeza

-Y que hay con Ethan? ┘ Que sientes por el?

-Yo lo quiero ┘ mucho

Yuuri se acerco mucho mas a Wolfram y lo tomo por la cintura acortando aquella distancia

-Y por mi? Que sientes por mi?

Wolfram coloco sus manos sobre el pecho de Yuuri y por primera vez lo miro a los ojos

-Tambien te quiero Yuuri, pero ┘.

-Pero?

-Pero ┘ no se que tipo de sentimiento sea este

-Por que? Por que poco a poco cambiaste tus sentimientos por mi? √ Pregunto Yuuri en un tono un poco triste

-Te fuiste pr mucho tiempo y cuanod aparecio Etha me ayudo a superar poco a poco la depresion que sentia ┘ no es que te dejara de querer es solo que Ethan ┘

-Basta! √ interrumpio Yuuri a la vez que se separaba d Wolfram √ Ethan esto, Ethan aquello ┘ Estoy harto del tal Ethan!! Yo ┘ Yo lo odio!! √ grito enfadado

Odiaba a Ethan, claro que si y tenia toda la razon para odiarlo, sin embargo, Wolfram aun no podia comprender muy bien la reaccion de Yuuri, por que lo odiaba tanto?? Seria acaso que┘?

-No entiendo, por que┘ por que lo odias?? √ Pregunto Wolfram, realmente el era muy ingenuo y no podia comprender los motivos de Yuuri

-Por que yo te ┘

Yuuri fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, era una de sus sirvientas y tras un adelante por parte de Wolfram entro.

-Wolfram Excelencia, solo venia a informale que el joven Ethan acaba de llegar y lo espera en la entrada

Yuuri se molesto bastanete, primero por que la sirvienta lo habia interrumpido en un momento importante y segundo por que lo interrumpiС por un asunto que tenia que ver con Ethan ┘. ⌠Como se atreve a venir por MI Wolfram a MI castillo ?!■ eso fue lo que penso Yuuri.

-Esta bien, enseguida bajo √ repondio Wolfram con una sonrisa, lo cual causo que Yuuri se enfadara mas

-Con su permiso √ Y despuИs de eso se retiro la sirvienta

-Te alegras de que Ethan venga a verte? √ Pregunto Yuuri con un tono mas serio

-Pu-pues si, un poco √ Contesto Wolfram con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Pues entonces ve a verlo ┘ anda ║ que te esta esperando┘ ero te voy a advertir algo, mas te vale llegar temprano y no estar mucho con el o sino no respondo┘

-Me estas ┘ amenazando? √ Pregunto Wolfram con un poco de miedo┘ era la segunda vez en el mismo dia que Yuuri Яe hablaba de esa manera y no le gustaba mucho ese tono de voz

-Tomalo como quieras, pero sobre advertencia no hay engaЯo- termino de decir Yuuri y salio de la habitaciСn de Wolfram para dirigirse a la suya propia dejando a este en un completo trance

⌠Que te ha pasado en estos dos aЯos?■ se preguntaba Wolfram, ⌠ Que le paso al Maou debilucho que eras?■

DespuИs de eso Wolfram se dirijio a donde se encontraba Ethan esperandole

Cuando Ethan vio a Wolfram se acerco para abrazarlo como siempre lo hacia, y se dio cuenta de la tension que tenia este.

-Que te pasa? √ Cuestiono Ethan y se separo de Wolfram

-Volvio ┘ yuuri volvio- Respondio Wolfram

-Cuando? √ Volvio a preguntar Ethan pero ahora con un tono diferente

-Ayer┘ cuando regrese en al noche el ya estaba aquМ y┘ - Cayo de golpe

-Y┘? Que pasa Wolfram? Que sucedio? √ Pregunto Ethan con interes

-No, nada

Por alguna razon Wolfram no queria contarle la conversaciСn que momentos antes tuvo con Yuuri

-No me tienes que contar nada mas? √ Interrogo Etha, en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer a Wolfram lo cnocia muy bien, sabia que habia algo que no le queria contar, pero no o iba a obligar a que se lo dijera

-No hay nada mas √ Respondio Wolfram √ Yuuri solo regreso

-Mmmm ┘. Y que haras?

-No lo se┘ yo ┘ yo no lo se! √ Comenzo a sollozar y se recargo en el pecho de Ethan el cual lo abrazo

Por otra parte Yuuri se encontraba observando todo desde su habitaciСn a travИs de su ventana.

-DespuИs de dos largos aЯos de espera te veo en brazos de otro ┘ por que?... Wolfram yo te amo y estoy seguro de que tambien sientes lo mismo por mi

Amor mio te me estas llendo como agua de rio Amor mio ┘ estas aquМ pero no estas conmigo Amor mio┘ no te me vayas que te necesito Amor mio ┘ Para sentir que sigo estando vivo

Yuuri observaba con celos pero sobretodo con tristeza a Wolfram con Ethan, no soportaba ver aquella escena┘ Wolfram SU Wolfram en brazos de otro! Eso era insoportable.  
DespuИs de un tiempo pudo observar como ambos se marchaban del castillo, ⌠A donde iran?■ se preguntaba Yuuri.

A solo unos pocos minutos de que se habian marchado Yuuri se encontraba deseperado, dando vueltas en su habitaciСn

-Majestad, puedo pasar? √ Pregunto Conrad a la entrada de la habitaciСn de Yuuri

-Adelante √ respondio Yuuri algo malhumorado

-Como se encuentra hoy Su Majestad?

-┘ Fatal Conrad, fatal √ Diji Yuuri con tristeza √ Wolfram se fue otra vez con ese Ethan┘ el maldito de Ethan!!... Me quiero morir!! A que vine ahora a este mundo?? Solo veo como poco a poco me quitana Wolfram!!

-Lo amas bastante, no es asi?

-┘ Si, mucho ┘ cuando regrese a mi mundo poco a poco comence a extraЯarlos a todos y a Wolfram en especial, crei que lo extraЯaba mas porque pasaba mucho tiempo a mi lado, pero ┘ yo deseaba tenerlo a mi lado, tenerlo entre mis brazos┘ me di cuanta de que de verdad lo amaba y fui un imbecil al no haberlo notado antes

-Y ya se lo dijiste?

-No, aun no

-No piensas decirselo?

-Claro que si, es solo que ┘ Nunca me imagine quelas cosas estarian asi┘ se lo iba a decir cuando llego a la cena pero su actitud┘ me extraЯo su actitud y no le dije nada

-Pudiste hablar con el?

-Hable con el esta maЯana, todo iba muy bien┘ Wolfram y yo┘ se detuvo un momento y una sonrisa se coloco en su rostro al recordar que por un momento tuvo a Wolfram entre sus brazos- Lo tuve tan cerca de mi┘ pero llego una de las sirvientas a decirle que Ethan lo estaba esperando a la entrada del Castillo

-Y lo dejaste ir?

-No podia deternlo

-Por que no? Tu eres el Maou y en todo caso el es un soldado y si le ordenas que se quede el tendra que obedecerte

-Aunque sea el Maou no podria hacer eso┘ Si el quiere estar con Ethan yo no puedo prohibirselo, es verdad que lo deseo a mi lado, pero no asi.

-Sabia que dirias eso √ Dijo Conrad con una sonrisa

-Si Wolfram esta con Ethan eso significa que de verdad lo quiere┘ se que aun tengo oportunidad co Wolfram ya que al parecer se encuentra indeciso de sus sentimientos pero si al final se quiere quedar con Ethan con el dolor de mi corazon desistirИ de el.

-Por que harias algo asi?

-Por que lo amo┘ lo que mas quiero es tenerlo a mi lado y verlo feliz, pero si su felicidad no esta conmigo pues┘

-Te comprendo ┘ interrumpio Conrad al notar que a yuuri le costaba mucho el siquiera tener que pensar en esa situaciСn.

-Le dire todo cuando regrese

-Pero y si ┘ - ⌠si es uno de esos dias en lo que no llega■ penso Conrad para si mismo

-No te preocupes por eso Conrad, le deje muy claro que queria que llegara temprano y por la expresiСn que tuvo parece que asi sera

-Bueno Majestad me retiro

-De acuerdo Conrad, Gracias por escucharme en estos momentos

Conrad sonrio ante las palabras del Maou y salio de la habitaciСn.  
Por otra parte Yuuri se quedo en su habitaciСn mirando el reloj.

Desde que volvio a Shin Makoku el tiempo pasaba muy lento, el tiempo le parecia eterno sin Wolfram Escucho como alguien entraba en su habitaciСn┘

-Greta, hija!! √ Dijo agachandoce a la altura de esta para indicarle que le diera un abrazo

-Yuuri!! √ Contesto la pequeЯa corriendo en direccion hacia Yuuri para poder abrazarlo

El abrazo solo duro unos pocos segundos lo scuales fueron suficintes para demostrarse cuando se querian y se habian extraЯado durante el tiempo que no se cieron.

-Mi pequeЯa hija,como has estado?

-Muy bien, aquМ en el castilloo me tratan muy bien┘ Anissina pasa mucho tiempoconmigo y nos divertimos bastante

-Me alegra √ Dijo con uan pequeЯa sonrisa

-Pero ┘ - Dijo eso con un toque de tristeza

-Pero? Que pasa? √ Interrogo Yuuri

-Te fuiste por mucho timepo y me dejaste sola

-Yo no voy y vengo cuando quiera, simplemente me llevan y me traen, si por mi fuera me quedaria aquМ┘ Por que aquМ esta lo que mas quiero┘ pero no digas que te deje sola por que aquМ tenias a muchas personas como a Anissina, y tenias a tu otro padre Wolfram

-Wolfram no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, porque al principio se encontraba muy deprimido por que tu no estabas y despuИs pasaba mucho tiempo con Ethan

⌠Ethan■ penso el Maou, ⌠Ese Ethan!! Lo unico que me falta esque se venga a vivri aquМ!!■

-Yo no quiero que papa Wolfram estelejos de nosotros- Dijo Greta con unas cuantas lagrimas en su rostro

-No te preocupes, yo resolvere ese asunto- Menciono el Maou y se apresuro a abrazar a su pequeЯa hija- Veras que pronto seremos una familia nuevamente, y mas unida que antes

-Me lo prometes??

-Claro que si, ya veras que seremos una familia otra vez

-Excelente!! Eso me alegra!- Grito la niЯa de felicidad- Bueno Yuuri ahora me tengo que ir por que es a hora demis lecciones con Anissina

-Esta bien, despuИs hablaremos

Greta salio de la habitaciСn para dirijirse con Anissina

-Me pregunto si la educaciСn de Anissina es la mas correcta para Great √ Se dijo para si mismo cuando vio salir a GReta

Yuuri volteo a ver hacia su ventana y noto que el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse, ⌠es tarde■ penso para si mismo, se sentia muy deserrado con el hecho de pensar que Wolfram ya llevaba varias horas con Ethan, si se veian diario ©QuИ demonios hacian tanto timepo juntos?... Comenzaba a sentir una sensaciСn en su pecho, una sensaciСn de rabia.

Amor mio ┘ Te estan gritando mis latidos Con este corazon partido Que se desangra por ti que me lastima com un enemigo

©QuИ le paso a nuestro amor?  
©QuИ le paso a tu corazon y al mio?

Pasaron un par de horas mas y Yuuri pudo observar que Wolfram llegaba y para su mala suerte acompaЯado por Ethan, al verlos juntos salio de inmediato de su habitaciСn para dirigirse a la entrada del castillo

-Gracias por traerme Ethan

Wolfram se acerco a la entrada del castillo, dandole por un moemtno la espalda a Ethan, el cual se apresuro a tomar a wolfram de uan mano para poder darle la vuelta y asi quedar frente a frente.

-Wolfram no me gusta verte asi √ Comenzo a decir Ethan con un tono de preocupaciСn y tristeza √ Yo entiendo que tener al Maou de nuevo aquМ es dificl para ti, pero recuerda que yo siempre estare a tu lado

Al terminar de decir eso Ethan tomo con su mano libre el rostro de Wolfram y se acerco para darle un beso cerca de sus labios

Para Wolfram eso ya era demasiado para un solo dia┘ ⌠Ojala y esto lo hubiera dicho Yuuri■ penso, no le disgustaba que Ethan le hubiera dado ese beso pero preferia que fuera el Maou

Yuuri abrio la puerta de la entrada del castillo y pudo ver aquella escena, el beso duro unos cuantos segundos mas, al ser de noche y encontrarse atrАs de ellos de verdad parecia un beso ║!!

Al separase, Wolfram dio la vuelta y por fin se percato de la presencia de Yuuri, pudo notar que este estaba algo molesto aunque no sabia muy bien el porque.

-Buenas noches Majestad √ saludo Ethan √ es un gusto conocerlo por fin- Hizo una pequeЯa reverencia

A Yuuri eso no l importo mucho, el segui con su mirada fulminante.  
Wolfram noto la tension que hubo por un breve momento y se apresuro a decir algo

-Gracias por todo Ethan, nos vemos maЯana de acuerdo?

-Si, claro, yo paso por ti┘ Majestad fue un honor conocerlo, hasta luego √ DespuИs de hacer otra paqueЯa reverencia dio media vuelta y se fue

Yuuri se quedo de pie en el lugar que se encontraba esperando que Wolfram le diera una exlicacion pero este solo paso al lado de yuuri para entrar al castillo sin decir nada

Al ver que Wolfram paso a su lado sin decir nada lo tomo del brazo para deterlo

-Me puedes explicar que fue eso?- Pregunto Yuuri con firmeza

-No fue nada √ Respondio Wolfram sin mirar a Yuuri

-No me mientas!!- Grito enojado, le dio un pequeЯo tiron a Wolfram haciendo que este lo mirara directo a los ojos- Wolfram, ese beso┘ - Suspiro y bajo la cabeza

Wolfram comenzaba a entender esa reaccion, y el verla en Yuuriel encantaba, ⌠Celos┘ parece que esta bastante celoso■ penso ⌠Aunque no deberia de alegrarme tanto, quizas sea otra cosa■ Pues mientras eran peras o manzanas Wolfram hablo para romper el silencio

-Te moleste que Ethan me bese? √ Wolfram sabia que ese no habia sido un beso de verdad, sin embargo, queria observar la reacciond e Yuuri

-Por supuesto queme molesta!- Grito Yuuri molesto

Para Wolfram eso habai sido suficiente asi que se alejo de aquel lugar y se fue directo a su habitaciСn dejando a un Yuuri estatico parado en al entrada del castillo

-Wolfram ┘ acaso Ethan me robo tu primer beso?! √ Murmuro para si mismo

⌠Eran celos┘ de verdad estaba celoso■ penso Wolfram cuando ya se encontraba en su habitaciСn.  
Estaba feliz, bastante contento ya que despuИs de esperar tanto tiempo yuuri por fin estaba mostrando sus sentimientos.

Escucho que tocaban a la puerta pero no la abrio

-Su Excelencia Wolfram, la cena sera en una hora por favor este listo para entonces

-Si, de acuerdo, Gracias

La sirvienta que el fue a dar el anuncio se retiro, y Wolfram por su parte estaba sonriendo para si mismo Wolfram se metio a baЯar, se tardo pocos minutos y despuИs se vistio con un traje blanco con algunas franjas azules, se puso una crema en su cabello hecha abase de hierbas para que le oudiera brillar mas. Estaa seguro que con eso, no solo Yuuri sino los demas, se quedarian con la boca abierta

Tras varios minutos bajo al comedor donde ya todos lo estaban esperando

Yuuri se encontraba al frente de la mesa y a su lado se encontraba un lugar vacio, el cual era para Wolfram.  
Sin mas remedio Wolfra tomo su lugar sin decir nada

Por otra parte Yuuri estaba enbobado ║!!, Wolfram se veia fantastico!! No tenia palabras para describir lo que estaba viendo, jamas creyo que su prometido se pudiera ver mas guapo de lo que ya era! Eso era prАcticamente imposible!!

-Majestad √ Hablo Gunter √ Majestad, esta bien? √ Pregunto preocupado al ver que este se encontraba palido

-Ah? Ahh si, si, estoy bien, solo un poco ┘ ⌠excitado■- Penso √ Cansado, estoy algo cansado

-Acaso Su Majestad esta enfermo?! √ Grito

-No, no estoy enfermo, solo que las tareas del Maou son algo cansadas y ya me habia desacostumbrado

-Ahh √ Suspiro Gunter √ Bueno Majestad volvera a acostumbrarse en un tiempo, por ahora sientese a comer por favor

DespuИs de aquello todos tomaron asiento y comenaron a cenar, Wolfram tenia una gran sonrisa, recordaba los celos de Yuuri y la mirada que puso cuando lo vio entrar al comedor, esa era la razon pro lo que estaba sonriendo ademas podia notar que durante el pequeЯo momento que llevaban de cena Yuuri aun lo seguia mirando, no muy descaradamente pero lo estaba mirando que era lo que importaba

-Wolfram cielo √ Hablo Cecile rompiendo el silencio √ Te noto un poco diferente┘ feliz es la palabra correcta, te ha sucedido algo?

-Eh? Bueno si, sucediС algo cuando llegue al Castillo- Dijo Wolfram y no profundizo mas su respuesta

Yuuri apreto el tenedor que sostenia en su mano y Wolfram pudo observar aquella reaccion, Wolfram se referia a los celos de Yuuri pero este penso que se referia al beso de Ethan

Con aquella reaccion habia quedado completamente confirmado para Wolfram, yuuri de verdad lo queria! Y eso era suficiente para poder dormir esa noche

-Y se puede saber que sucediС? √ Pregunto Conrad

-Es un secreto √ Respondio Wolfram

-No importa lo que sea, lo que importa esque estas feliz, y que tienes una gran sonrisa en tu rostro- Dijo Cheri-sama con alegria

Eso era mas de loq eu Yuuri podia soportar ┘ ⌠La gran sonrisa de Wolfram no es a causa de Ethan■ penso para si mismo.

-Con su permiso, yo me retiro √ Tras decir eso Yuuri se puso de pie para irse

-Su Majestad, se encuentra bien? √ Pregunto Gunter preocupado

-Me siento con nauseas

-Nooo! Su Majestad esta enfermo!! Pronto alguien llame a Gisela para que atiendaa su Majestad!

-No es para tanto, esto se pasa rapido, solo necesito descansar un poco

-Lo que Su Majestad ordene, pero si necesita algo aviseme por favor

-Solo necesito algo y eso solo una persona me lo puede dar.

Yuuri dirijio su mirada hacia Wolfam y este se sonrojo, ahМ estaban todas las pruebas que necesitaba! Yuuri de verdad lo amaba!

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de parte de Wolfram, yuuri decidio irse a su habitaciСn, cuando llego a su habitaciСn se tumbo en la cama observando hacia el techo┘

⌠Creo que de verdad lo he perdido■

Amor mio ┘ Te me estas llendo como agua de rio Amor mio ┘ Estas aquМ pero no estas conmigo No te me vayas que te necesito Para sentir que sigo estando vivo

Mientras tanto en el comedor reinaba el silencio, todos se habian dado cuenta de lo ultimo que habia dicho el joven Maou y la mirada que el dirigiС a Wolfram, pero no quizo nadie quizo preguntar nada.

DespuИs de unos segundos Wolfram se puso de pie y salio del comedor sin decir nada, comenzo a caminar hasta detenerse enfrente del cuarto del Maou, que se supone que deberia de hacer? Hablar con el? O esperar hasta el dia de maЯana y hablar con el mas tranquilamente? 


	2. Chapter 2: Sentimientos

Capitulo II: Sentimientos

Nunca crey que estar enamorado podr a traerle tantos problemas, tanto dolor Tantos sentimientos diferentes.  
Tristeza, por no poder estar al lado de quien amaba.  
Frustraci n, a pesar de ser el Maou no pudo regresar al lado de Wolfram.  
Celos, la aparici n de Ethan lo puso de los nervios, como no sentirse celoso cuando Wolfram pasaba casi todo el d a con el maldito infeliz de Ethan! El dolor que sinti al ver el beso entre Wolfram x Ethan, jam s crey que pudiera sentir ese tipo de sensaciones.

-Bueno Yuuri, supongo que todo eso y quiz s mas viene en el paquete Se dijo a si mismo, quiz s lo mejor seria tratar de ver la parte positiva de las situaciones El amor, Tendr a sus partes buenas?

Mientras tanto en el comedor .

- De verdad creen que Su Majestad estar bien? Pregunto angustiado G nter Creo que deber a hacer guardia fuera de su habitaci n por si algo se le ofrece

G nter se puso de pie con la intenci n de ir a hacer guardia tal como lo hab a dicho cuando fue detenido por Conrad

-No creo que sea necesario que vayas G nter, adem s me imagino que Wolfram fue para all , as que no habr problemas -Esta bien Contesto G nter resignado

Nadie mas dijo nada No hab a mas que decir.  
Todo hab a quedado muy claro, Yuuri regreso dos a os despu s completamente enamorado de Wolfram, pero este se encontraba confundido por que era obvio que sent a algo por Ethan pero todav a sent a algo muy fuerte por su prometido el Maou, solo habr a que esperar la decisi n de Wolfram.

Unos peque os toques en su puerta hicieron que se sobre saltara haciendo que se sentara en su cama para despu s decir un adelante , crey que era su fiel amigo Conrad, pens que tras lo sucedido en el comedor su cu ado podr a estar preocupado.  
Observo como la puerta se abria un poco, lo cual le pareci extra o ya que el sabia que Conrad no titubeaba al entrar, en fin. No le tomo mucha importancia al asunto y dijo

-Pasa de una vez Conrad

Wolfram abri un poco mas la puerta y dejo ver solo al mitad de su rostro

-Lo siento peor no soy Conrad, aunque si prefieres que el este contigo ir a por el

Tras decir eso fue cerrando la puerta poco a poco Conrad Siempre Conrad, el siempre tuvo mas importancia que yo pens con un poco de tristeza y cuando estuvo a punto de cerrarla por completo sinti que Yuuri la abr a por dentro dejando al descubierto al figura entera de Wolfram

-No, no, no te vayas Dijo en tono desesperado Perd name por favor, es solo que cre que Conrad vendr a como ayer a hablar conmigo, es todo -Mmm No supo que decir, pero pasados unos cuantos segundos reacciono las palabras que Yuuri hab a dicho Conrad vino ayer a hablar contigo, Por que?  
-Despu s de la actitud que tomaste crey que me sentir a mal y vino para que platic ramos -Ahh Dio un peque o suspiro y dijo De verdad que puedo ir por el para que hablen si es lo que deseas

Estaba a punto de irse cuando la mano de Yuuri toma la suya impidiendo que se marchara

-No te vayas Dijo el Maou Me alegra saber que eras tu y no Conrad Esbozo una sonrisa Pasa

Aprovechando que aun estaban tomados de la mano, Yuuri jalo suave y lentamente la mano de Wolfram para lograr que este quedara dentro de la habitaci n, solt la mano de Wolfram muy a su pesar para cerrar la puerta de eso dirigirse a su cama sent ndose.

- Y que haces aqu ? -Solo vine a ver como estabas, por que dijiste que te sent as con nauseas -Y entonces supongo que sabes por que me siento as Cierto?  
- Supongo que por el ajetreo de hoy Hablo Wolfram con un poco de nervios y dirigiendo su mirada hacia al ventana

Yuuri suspiro hondo y se levanto de su asiento dirigi ndose a donde estaba su prometido tom ndole de la cintura con una mano para acercarlo a el y con la otra mano lo tomo del ment n para que lo mirara

-No sabes como me duele no haberme dado cuenta antes de lo que siento Hablo suavemente Ahora que estas con Ethan me invaden los celos al verte con el, me hierve la sangre y me llena de rabia al ver que el es capaz de sacarte una sonrisa de tus bellos labios.

Termino de hablar con un tono de voz mas fuerte y enojado

-Yuuri

Susurro Wolfram con un sonrojo en sus mejillas Aquello que hab a dicho el pelinegro hab a suido muy dulce y en el fondo sus palabras lo hac an feliz, pero hab an un par de cosas que no le quedaban claras.

-Yuuri, lo que dices es muy tierno, pero no entiendo por que dices que estoy con Ethan y que saca sonrisas de mis bellos labios como tu les dices Dirigi su mirada hacia otro lugar ya que no pod a seguir mirando al Maou a los ojos si lo ve a de esa manera, bellos labios decir aquello le hab a dado bastante verg enza

Por otra parte, Yuuri no comprend a muy bien la situaci n

-No estas saliendo con Ethan? Cuestiono nervioso y tratando de encontrar la mirada de Wolfram el cual estaba observando las paredes como si fueran muy importantes o como si hubiera algo extraordinario en ellas

Se encontraban aun unidos por la mano que Yuuri aun manten a en la cintura de Wolfram.  
En ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de c mo se encontraban y aunque le gustaba estar cerca de Yuuri aquello comenzaba a incomodarle as que un solo movimiento se separo de aquel cuerpo.  
Tomo una considerable distancia, suspiro hondo y dijo

-Se nota que sigues siendo un enclenque

El rubio comenz a caminar hacia donde se encontraba la cama que alguna vez hab an compartido juntos, se sent en uno de los extremos.  
Si la conversaci n iba a ser larga, que parec a que as seria, lo mejor era ponerse c modo.

- Como puedes decir que estoy con Ethan cuando todav a estoy comprometido contigo? Termino con una sonrisa, e inmediatamente pens en otra cosa, las reacciones de Yuuri, no sabia si era por el tiempo que hab an pasado separados el uno del otro o si era por que ahora se hab a dado cuenta de lo que Yuuri sent a por el O acaso prefieres que este con Ethan? Cuestiono en un tono mas serio, o mejor dicho actu disgustado - Quieres deshacerte de mi? Y solo tomas a Ethan como pretexto! MPH!

Wolfram se dio la media vuelta para poder darle al espalda a Yuuri el cual no cavia en su asombro, arqueo una ceja mientras observaba al espalda de Wolfram y comenz a preguntarse a si mismo Wolfram no se da cuenta de mis sentimientos? Como me pregunta si prefiero que este con Ethan si lo que mas deseo es alejarlo de el Lentamente camino hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y lo abrazo por la espalda, quedando asi su rostro cerca de un o do de su prometido.

-Como puedes decirme ese tipo de cosas, si lo que mas deseo es mantenerte a mi lado Susurro Wolfram Te amo..

Mientras tanto en el comedor, el silencio segu a presente, todos se hab an dado cuenta de lo que hab a sucedido ah Todos se preguntaban cosas como Qu har el Maou ahora que Ethan este presente? Qu har Wolfram? Qu es lo que sienten el uno por el otro? Por fin G nter se hab a decidido a romper el silencio

- Ustedes creen que Su Majestad se encuentre bien?  
-Por supuesto que si Le respondi el casta o con una sonrisa En estos momentos Wolfram debe de estar con el, no hay de que preocuparse -Ayy mi Wolf Dijo Cheri-sama muy alegre Ahora que Su Majestad ha vuelto debe sentirse muy feliz -Madre no te vayas a entrometer Comento Gwendal gru n y con los ojos cerrados -Pero que dices Gwen?! Soy su madre y por tanto -Madre, deja que ellos arreglen sus asuntos Interrumpi Conrad Ambos son grandes y maduros sabr n que es lo que deben de hacer

Lejos del Castillo se pod a distinguir la figura de un joven que arribaba a su casa Abri la puerta de su casa y lo primero que hizo fue saludar

-Hola madre Dijo mientras se quitaba su abrigo y lo colocaba en el perchero que se encontraba cerca de la puerta He regresado - Ethan! Contesto al madre con alegr a cuando reconoci la voz de su hijo Ven a cenar Respondi desde la cocina -Claro Termino de dejar su abrigo y se dirigi a la cocina donde su hermano y su madre se encontraban

Era una cocina muy peque a que tenia una mesa de madera al centro de forma cuadrada, entro a al cocina y tomo asiento

-Como te fue hoy, Ethan? Inquiri la madre mientras le serv a un poco de caldo caliente sobre un plato hondo -Muy bien, madre Sonri - Cu ndo podremos conocer a tu novio, hermano?  
-Ya te dije que no es mi novio Paso su cuchara varias veces por el caldo caliente para que se enfriara un poco, mientras su mirada estaba a fijada sobre el caldo pensado en lo que dec a su hermano - Entonces como se le llama a la relaci n que tienes con alguien cuando pasas varias horas al d a con el a diario? - -

Ethan no le respondi , no pod a hacerlo ya que la l gica de su hermano era muy buena, y por otra parte su madre no se atrev a a decir algo por miedo a equivocarse.  
Es decir, ella opinaba igual que su otro hijo, Ronald, Ethan y Wolfram definitivamente era mas que amigos por el hecho de que se ve an a diario y mucho tiempo, pero Ethan no pensaba lo mismo

Amigos solo amigos comenz a pensar Ethan

- Le veras ma ana? Inquiri su madre despu s de un tiempo - - Lo pens un momento antes de contestar - Ir a verlo pero no si el pueda o quiera verme - Ha pasado algo? Preguntaron la madre y su hermano al mismo tiempo -El Maou regreso el d a de ayer Respondi Ethan seriamente Como ustedes sabr n ellos estaban comprometidos y quiz s ahora, despu s de todo el tiempo que el Maou lleva ausente ellos quieran intentar reponer el tiempo perdido, es por eso - Suspiro, no sab a como continuar hablando, mejor dicho tenia miedo de terminar su frase.  
-Ya entiendo Le contesto su madre Pero hijo - Le tomo la mano y comenz a acarici rsela lentamente No pienses en ese tipo de cosas Sonri . Y por respuesta obtuvo una melanc lica sonrisita por parte de Ethan

Por otra parte, su hermano no dijo nada ya que pens que aquella conversaci n hab a comenzado por un comentario que el hab a hecho, por tanto el que a Ethan se le borrara la hermosa sonrisa con la que hab a llegado hab a sido su culpa y cuando Ronald estaba pensando justamente en eso sinti como era observado pro su hermano con una gran sonrisa lo cual causo que se sonrojara

-Ir a descansar - Dijo Ethan poni ndose de pie brind ndole a su peque a familia una ultima sonrisa Te espero Ronald Termino de decir cuando sal a de la concina

Ronald solo se limito a dar un suspiro y se puso de pie para poder ayudar a su madre a recoger la mesa.

Asegur ndose de que Ethan ya se hab a encerr ndose en su habitaci n y que ella y Ronald se encontraban solos se atrevi a preguntar

-Le quieres mucho verdad Ronald?

Ronald sabia a lo que su madre se refer a pero aunque ambos sab an la respuesta a esa pregunta el no se atrevi a responder y su madre por otra parte trataba de confirmar sus sospechas

-Cuando le dir s la verdad a Ethan? Pregunto seriamente -No es f cil Ronald Suspiro Pero ya te hab a dicho que el d a que cumpla la mayor a de edad le contare la verdad sobre ti Es una promesa

No se dijeron nada mas despu s de eso, as que continuaron recogiendo la mesa y cuando terminaron Ronald se fue a su habitaci n, misma que compart a con Ethan ya que al no tener dinero ambos ten an que compartir el mismo cuarto

Wolfram te amo . Esas palabras segu an resonando por su mente y no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba sin reaccionar, seguramente Yuuri quer a una respuesta ante semejante confesi n pero no pod a mover ni un solo dedo.  
Yuuri aun segu a abrazando a Wolfram y estaba esperando una respuesta, en realidad apenas hab an pasado unos cuantos segundos pero para el rubio ya hab an pasado horas! Y el segu a sin reaccionar.  
Muchas veces se hab a imaginado e incluso so ado con que Yuuri le dec a aquellas hermosas palabras, Wolfram, te amo y tambi n hab a imaginado que el le respondi brind ndole un corto beso sobre sus labios, incluso en una ocasi n hab a so ado que el mismo se encontraba con su camis n rosa sobre la cama y con un libro entre sus manos, el cual parec a muy interesante hasta que pudo notar como cierto pelinegro entraba a la habitaci n con una seductora sonrisa y cerraba la puerta causando un desconcierto sobre el rubio, el cual coloco su libro a un lado de el.

-Yuuri, sucede algo? Pregunto preocupado - - Por su parte Yuuri no respondi , no al momento pero lentamente comenz a acercarse hacia la cama a la cual se subi un poco para poder quedar cerca del rostro del rubio el cual se sonrojo al notar aquella cercan a. -Me Me asustas Yuuri Continuaba sonrojado y nervioso, nunca hab a tenido a Yuuri tan cerca y en realidad no sabia si le agradaba o le asustaba -Lo que me sucede es culpa tuya Susurro y despu s sonri -Pe-Pero de que me hablas?  
-Por ser tan jodidamente hermosos y sexy Acerco mas su rostro al del rubio - Hiciste que me enamorara de ti -Que dijiste?  
-Dije que te amo

Yuuri termino de juntar sus rostros y uni sus labios con los de su prometido en un c lido beso que al principio el rubio no respondi pero despu s de un tiempo paso una de sus manos por detr s del cuello de Yuuri para poder profundizar mas aquel contacto Sin duda alguna hab a sido quiz s su mejor sue o de la declaraci n de Yuuri y en aquel momento hab a reaccionado pero ahora no sab a por que ni siquiera pod a moverse

-Wolfram ? Pregunto sobre su odio preocupado por que ahora si ya hab a pasado tiempo y Wolfram no le respondi nada

El que el pelinegro le susurrar no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, y despu s de aquello reacciono por fin Se separo de Yuuri y camino un poco hacia la puerta mientras el Maou le segu a sus movimientos con la mirada

-Pa-Pasa algo malo? Nervioso y angustiado le pregunto -Es solo que -Solo que, que?

Es solo que Esas palabras se cruzaron otra vez por su cabeza por un par de segundos los cuales parec an eternos Es solo que aunque no este con Ethan a ti tampoco te amo ? Es solo que no puedo corresponderte ? Varias frases pasaron volando por su mente y cuando el rubio abri la boca para hablar fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la puerta, y de inmediato entro Conrad

-Lo siento - Se sorprendi al ver a Wofram en la habitaci n del Maou y al notar un ambiente tenso No sab a que -No importa Interrumpi Wolfram Yo ya me iba

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, Wofram comenz a caminar hacia la puerta y cuando se encontraba a escasos pasos de la salida escucho la voz del pelinegro.

- Espera por favor Aclamo No te vayas, no hemos terminado -Hablaremos despu s Volvi a interrumpir Buenas noches Y despu s de decir aquello sali de la habitaci n

Se detuvo un momento despu s de haber cerrado la puerta Suspiro y sonri

-Lo siento Volvi a disculparse el casta o Cre que Wolfram se encontrar a en su habitaci n y t te encontrabas solo -Oye Conrad - Omitiendo las disculpas de su amigo hablo y se dirigi a una esquina de la cama para poder sentarse - Crees que Wolfram me siga queriendo?  
- Qu ha pasado?

Yuuri comenz a explicarle lo sucedido a Conrad el cual escuchaba atentamente, C mo era posible que w lfram no le haya dado una respuesta?

- Y entonces que har ? Cuestiono el Cata o despu s de varios minutos que escucho lo sucedido -No lo se No me dijo nada pero tampoco se digno a rechazarme -Debi de haber sido por la conmoci n que le causo que no le haya dado una respuesta -S , eso debi de haber sido Suspiro y trato de creer en las palabras de Conrad -Su Majestad, no piense en eso por ahora Le aconsejo Ma ana podr n hablar bien Despu s de que haga sus labores como Maou, G nter ya le ha preparado sus actividades para ma ana

Yuuri suspiro fastidiado, si le pon an sus deberes ma ana no tendr a la oportunidad de hablar con el rubio

-Majestad, me retiro Dijo haciendo una reverencia Descanse -Hasta ma ana Conrad

Conrad dejo la habitaci n dejando a yuuri sumiso en sus pensamientos Wolfram.. susurro para s mismo y paso sus dedos delicadamente por sus labios para poder recordar aquel ef mero beso.  
Se hecho para atr s para poder quedar acostado sobre la cama y comenz a pensar en lo que hab a pasado. Desde que regreso a la Tierra hab a pasado meses pensando en su amado rubio y en como seria su vida cuando volvieran a estar untos, crey que Wolfram le estar a esperando paciente y con los brazos abiertos, y tal vez, al lado de Greta, entonces as , podr an volver a ser la peque a familia que eran, solo que esta vez mejor que antes peo en lugar de todo eso, se encontr con la sorpresa de que, quiz s el rubio ya lo hab a reemplazado por otra persona.  
Tal vez estaba siendo reemplazado Pero quiz s, todo aquello era culpa suya por aquella actitud que hab a tenido con el rubio desde un principio.  
No! No pod a ser as , sab a que Wolfram le amaba a pesar de c mo era, de eso estaba seguro.  
Encontrar a la manera de reconquistarlo.  
Wolfram seria suyo Suyo y de nadie m s.

Por otra parte el rubio llego a su habitaci n sin poder creer lo que hab a pasado hacia unos momentos.  
Yuuri le hab a besado! Y no solo eso, Le amaba! Y eso era lo que mas importaba.  
En ese momento, pod a decir con certeza que, no pod a haber algo mejo que eso.  
Aunque Ethan era importante en su vida, Yuuri lo era m s, ya que lo amaba y era el padre de su hija que, aunque no era suya propia igual la amaba.  
Qu era lo que sent a exactamente por Ethan?  
Algo ten a muy claro en ese momento, amaba a Yuuri y no lo iba a perder por nada ni nadie.  
Ethan era importante por haber estado a su lado cuando m s lo necesitaba.  
Yuuri era el hombre que el amaba, que, aunque al principio no se porto como el deseaba ahora todo ser a diferente.  
Ahora podr an ser una familia feliz

-Yuuri - Susurro dulcemente

Lo que por mucho tiempo hab a deseado, ahora se estaba volviendo realidad.

Se sent a cansado, hab a sido un d a lleno de m ltiples emociones pero a pesar de sentirse de esa manera no lograba conciliar el sue o.  
C mo hacerlo despu s de semejante beso?  
No hab a nada en su mente, solo aquel recuerdo.  
Al final se dijo que no pod a espera hasta ma ana para poder recibir una respuesta.  
Sali de su gran habitaci n para poder dirigirse a la del rubio, sin anunciar su entrada, al momento de entrar descubri que el rubio se encontraba desnudo y apenas se estaba colocando su hermosa pijama rosada.  
Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos al notarse en esa situaci n tan comprometedora.  
Wolfram, al ser m s blanco se le noto de inmediato el sonrojo.

- Yuuri! Grito y se acerco a la cama para poder tomar una sabana y cubrirse con ella - Enclenque! Por qu entras as ?  
-Lo-Lo siento yo -ARGH! Qu quieres! Pregunto furioso mientras se trataba de poner su pijama -Quiero una respuesta y - Vio como Wolfram trataba de ponerse desesperadamente su ropa de dormir pero se detuvo cuando escucho lo que quer a Y no tienes por que cubrirte, tu cuerpo es hermoso No tienes de que avergonzarte

No pudo evitar sonrojarse m s ante tales palabras.  
Definitivamente, Yuuri hab a cambiado.  
Nunca antes le hab a dicho que era hermoso, bueno, ni Yuuri ni ning n otro o por lo menos en ese momento no recordaba a nadie m s.  
Mientras Wolfram estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos Yuuri comenz a acercarse lentamente hasta la cama.  
Se sent justo a su lado y le acaricio uno de sus hombros dulcemente

-Wolf, dime que es lo que sientes Hablo suavemente lo cual causo que el ruio le mirara a los ojos

Verde contra negro Pasaron varios segundos mir ndose a los ojos y Yuuri encontr la respuesta que tanto estaba buscando.  
Pudo ver que Wolfram le amaba, de verdad le amaba.  
Por otra parte Wolfram pudo notar dolor y sufrimiento en Yuuri, supo de inmediato que todo ese sufrimiento era por todo ese tiempo que estuvieron separados.  
Al mismo tiempo que ve a todo eso, pudo ve que el Maou de verdad le correspond a a sus sentimientos No necesitaban mas, no ten an la necesidad de hablar cuando sus ojos se gritaban lo obvio.  
Yuuri comenz a acercarse lentamente y Wolfram, al notarlo, se hizo hacia atr s.

- Qu haces?  
-Quiero besarte Susurro. Wolfram al escucharlo se sonrojo Quiero besarte, Wolf Repiti y se acerco mas Puedes no corresponderme si as lo deseas pero yo quiero besarte

No espero nada mas y se acerco hasta poder juntar sus labios.  
Un peque o y m nimo roce.  
Puedes no corresponderme si as lo deseas No corresponderle, C mo hacia eso?  
Abri sus labios temblorosos para poder recibir mas por parte del pelinegro y as fue.  
Yuuri al sentir la aprobaci n comenz a introducir su lengua sintiendo la necesidad de m s.  
Por varios meses se imagino a si mismo besando al rubio, ahora que por fin ten a la oportunidad no iba a desaprovecharla.  
Al final tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire y Wolfram sin haberse dado cuenta ya ten a sus manos sobe los hombros del Maou lo cual causo que la sabana con la que se cubr a cayera y dejara nuevamente su cuerpo desnudo.  
Trato de cubrirse nuevamente pero las manos de Yuuri detuvieron las suyas.

-No te cubras, por favor

El sonrojo en sus mejillas era notable, la determinaci n de Yuuri, el beso que le hab a dejado sin aire y esas ltimas palabras C mo no iba a sonrojarse ante eso? C mo mantener un semblante tranquilo, despu s de aquello?  
Aunque Yuuri se lo estuviera pidiendo, el mismo no quer a cubrirse, quiz s ese dia Esa misma noche En ese preciso momento Su sue o El sue o de ser pose do por Yuuri se har a realidad.

-Wolf, te amo Aunque ya se lo hab a dicho con ese beso y con aquella mirada el quer a decirlo. Que bien se sent a poder decirlo.  
Quedo sorprendido.  
Solo en sus fantas as lo hab a escuchado, pero el escucharlo ahora era completamente diferente.  
El que Yuuri repitiera esas palabras de nuevo en el mismo d a, le hac an sentirse completamente feliz.  
Nada pod a igualar ese maravilloso momento.

-Tambi n te amo, Yuuri Apenas y se escucho su voz ya que lo dijo en n susurro y se sonrojo al decirlo. Si su relaci n con Yuuri segu a as podr a jurar que el color de su rostro seria rojo a partir de ese momento.  
El Maou sonri feliz al escucharlo.

Por otra parte Greta, en cuanto una de las sirvientas le coloco su opa de dormir sali en busca de Yuuri.  
Hacia tanto tiempo que no pod an estar juntos, ahora que por fin hab a regresado quer a pasar tiempo con el.

-Yuuri! Entro de golpe a su habitaci n y se entristeci al verla vac a D nde podr a estar? Quiz s con Conrad.

Fue a la habitaci n del casta o la cual se encontraba solo a dos puertas de ah .  
Toco la puerta y al escuchar la aprobaci n, entro.

- Conrad, esta Yuuri contigo?  
-No, no lo esta. Lo deje en su habitaci n hace ya alg n tiempo. Lo necesitabas?  
-Quer a dormir con el. Ahora que esta de regreso quer a que recuper ramos el tiempo perdido D nde estar ?

Conrad se acerco a Greta y a tomo de la mano.  
Cre saber donde se encontraba.

Caminaron tres puertas mas y sin previo aviso entraron y encontraron una tierna escena.

Yuuri con sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio.  
Wolfram con el torso desnudo y mas sonrojado de lo que ya estaba

- Wolfram, Yuuri! Grito alegremente al ver a sus dos padres juntos.  
- Gr-Greta? Conrad?... Qu hacen aqu ?

Definitivamente despu s de eso Wolfram volvi tomar su delgada sabana y se cubri por completo.

-Majestad, lamentamos interrumpir pero - Yo quer a volver a dormir contigo! Le interrumpi la peque a -Con su permiso, me retiro Anuncio el casta o. El no ten a nada que hace entre esa peque a familia.

Sus planes se hab an arruinado.  
El poder hacerle le amor a Wolfram no seria posible esa noche.

-Amm Greta Puedes irte al cuarto de ba o para prepararte para dormir? Hablo el Maou -Pero - Al final entendi que los hab a interrumpido y que ten an que hablar, asi que hizo caso y se dirigi al cuarto e ba o para dales un poco de tiempo a sus padres.  
-Uff Yuuri suspiro Parece que tendremos que dormir con Greta

Wolfram al notar que nuevamente estaban a solas se coloco de inmediato su pijama.

-As parece Respondi

Ambos se sent an un poco decepcionados por no poder cumplir su sue o de hacer el amor.  
Yuuri noto al rubio y se acerco hasta el.

-De cualquier forma no habr amos podido hacer nada, el d a a sido muy pesado y estoy cansado, no habr a sido igual. Al final beso su frente. Minti si, pero crey que con eso el ojiverde se sentir a mejor.

Justo despu s de eso su peque a hija sali , corri y se coloco en medio de la cama.

-Ahora seremos una familia nuevamente, cierto?  
-Claro que si Le respondi el pelinegro Pronto tu padre y yo nos casaremos y te daremos mas hermanitos Dijo simplemente

Wolfram se sinti feliz al sabe que Yuuri quer a formar una gran familia a su lado.

-Wolfram Cambio su tono de voz por uno mas suave - Pasaremos tiempo juntos?  
-Si, por supuesto que si. Ustedes son lo mas importante en mi vida

Sabia por que su hija le preguntaba aquello.  
No pod a evitar sentirse algo culpable por haberla dejado sola e irse con Ethan Ethan Tendr a que hablar claro con el y explicarle como estaban ahora las cosas.  
El tema de Ethan tambi n le preocupaba al Maou, no sab a muy bien que clase persona era. Qu ser a capaz de hacer cuando supiera que Wolfram lo hab a elegido?  
Despu s podr an hablar de todo, ahora solo quer an descansar.  
Greta se coloco en medio de la cama y sus padres uno de cada lado.  
Yuuri coloco una de sus manos sobre Geta y de inmediato Wolfram puso su mano sobre la del pelinegro.

Aunque llevaba tiempo tratando de dormir no pod a hacerlo ya que, cosas como Te har a un lado No te necesita no dejaban de pasar por su cabeza.  
Wolfram era lo mejor y lo mas importante que le hab a pasado en mucho tiempo y ahora, de repente, lo hab a perdido.  
Tal vez Wolfram sent a algo por el pero definitivamente no se igualaba al sentimiento que tenia por el Maou. 


End file.
